Always and Forever
by DracoLuciusMalfoy1980
Summary: Hermione Granger's school life has never been easy, but it's about to get a whole lot harder when she discovers what her boyfriend has been tasked to do. Along with this, she makes a discovery that changes her life for better or for worse? Her life is put in jeopardy more than once and she's determined not to back down. Set in 6th year. I'm not really good at summaries but oh well.
1. Chapter 1

Pressing his finger to his ring, Draco Malfoy, sent a message to his girlfriend, Hermione Granger. Hermione and Draco had been dating for a year since beginning 5th year and their friends were yet to find out.

Leaving the common room, Draco headed to the Room of Requirement to meet Hermione. Since beginning their relationship, Draco had gotten enchanted jewellery for him and Hermione so that they could communicate and it had been decided that Draco would only contact Hermione if it was urgent as it was easier for him to leave his friends than it was for her.

Arriving on the seventh floor, Draco paced in front of the wall and as the door appeared, he quickly slipped inside. Seeing Hermione wasn't there yet, he made himself comfortable on the large sofa in the middle of the room and waited for her. Five minutes passed and he was beginning to think Hermione wouldn't be able to get away, until he heard the door open and looked up into the sparkling brown eyes of his girlfriend.

"Hermione." He breathed, getting up from the sofa and enveloping her in a hug.

"Draco... I've missed you so much." She sighed into the hug.

"I've missed you too beautiful." He says leading her over to the sofa.

"I have to talk to you." Draco says, not able to look Hermione in the eye.

"What's wrong Draco?" Hermione asks, visibly worried.

"Well, after I say what I have to say you're won't want to be with me so it's better I say it now and don't drag it out." He says, fiddling with the thread on the sofa.

"Draco what is it? You're scaring me." Hermione says.

"I, erm, I... it's better if I just show you." He says, pulling up his left sleeve and showing Hermione the Dark Mark burned into his skin.

"I know you won't want to be with me now but I just want you to know that I didn't willing do this. I wouldn't do that to you Hermione." He states, finally looking at her.

Leaning forward, Hermione softly kisses Draco. Placing her forehead against his, she runs her hand up and down his left forearm.

"Draco. I would never abandon you. You were forced into this and it doesn't define who you are. You're still the same boy I fell in love with." Hermione states.

"Hermione you don't deserve to be with someone who can't give you what you need and who you have to date in secret just because..." Hermione cuts him off with another kiss.

"You don't deserve this mark and you don't deserve what life has been given to you. I won't take no for an answer, I'm not going anywhere." Hermione says

"I truly don't deserve you Hermione Granger." Draco says

"I love you Draco." She says.

"I love you too Hermione." He says, pulling Hermione down beside him on the sofa.

The young couple lay toghether in each other's embrace for a few hours before reluctantly returning to their respective common rooms. Draco feeling relieved that he still had Hermione and Hermione feeling determined to be there for Draco.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks had passed since Draco had shown Hermione what had happened over the summer and he was really feeling the burden of trying to complete his task. In all honesty, he didn't think he'd be able to go through with it, but with his and his Mothers lives on the line, he knew he had to.

Draco had confided in Hermione about what his task entailed and ever since Hermione had spent days and nights reading books trying to find the best way for Draco to do what he had to do. She knew she really shouldn't, as helping Draco was going against her friends and the order but she knew she couldn't lose Draco so she was doing what she felt she had to do to help the love of her life.

For the larger half of the morning, they had been sitting in the Library, at a hidden table that no one knew about.

"Where could this Vanishing Cabinet possibly be!" Draco groaned.

"It must be somewhere." Hermione says.

"Yes but where? It's got to be somewhere that no one will find it." Draco says.

At this statement, Hermione's eyes lit up.

"The Room of Requirement! Of course how did we not see it before." Hermione scolds.

"I'll go now and you can follow in 5 minutes." Draco says, standing up from the table and heading towards the door.

10 minutes later, the pair were stood in what looked to be a room full of junk.

"How are we meant to find it in here?" Draco asks.

"We split up and search, there is two of us you know." Hermione says.

"You go that way and I'll go this way." Draco says heading to the right.

20 minutes had passed and they still hadn't seen any sign of the vanishing cabinet, until Draco spotted it.

"Hermione, over here! I've found it." Draco calls, pulling a sheet off of the cabinet in question and finding it was the exact same as the cabinet waiting in Borgin and Burke's.

"I'll have to fix it up before it's able for use." Draco says, examining the cabinet.

"We'll find a way to fix it, it can't be that hard surely." Hermione says.

"No it won't be." Draco says, covering it back up with the sheet and turning to Hermione.

"Come on, let's get out of here. We know where it is now so all I have to do now is fix it." He says taking Hermione's hand and heading for the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Yet another few weeks had passed since the discovery of the vanishing cabinet and Hermione was starting to get extremely irritated.

"Morning 'Mione." Ron says as he drops into the seat beside Hermione at breakfast.

"Morning." She grumbles back.

"What's wrong with you this morning Hermione?" Harry asks, sitting down infront of his friend and looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"Nothing I'm just tired." She says, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Ron asks.

"I'm going to class. I want to get there early." Hermione says.

Heading for the doors of the hall, she glanced in Draco's direction and gave him a reassuring smile as she went to the dungeons for potions first period.

"Has Hermione seemed any different to you lately?" Harry asks Ron.

"Not any different than usual. She's been spending all of her time in the library and going to class early like she has done every other year. I don't think we have anything to worry about." Ron says, shoving a forkful of eggs and bacon into his mouth.

"I suppose." Harry says, digging into his breakfast as their conversation turned to Quidditch.

00

Arriving in the dungeons just before the bell went for first period, Harry and Ron caught up with Hermione. Just as they arrived outside of the potions classroom, the door was pulled open and out came Professor Severus Snape, his robes billowing behind him.

"Go in and take your seats." He drawled, glaring at Harry and Ron.

As everyone took their usual seats, Professor Snape tapped his wand on the board and instructions began to appear.

"I am setting you a project to research the Draught of Living Death. I expect a 3ft essay on the ingredients, effects and antidote for the poison. You will firstly make the poison and then write your essay. You will work in pairs that I assign and you have 1 month to complete your project." Snape said, as he began to glide around the classroom allocating partners.

"Malfoy, you shall work with Miss Granger. Potter, with Mr Zabini and Weasley with Mr Nott." Snape added, both sets of boys loudly groaning.

"You can come sit in my seat Granger." Blaise Zabini said smirking. "I didn't say you would be the only one sitting in the seat." Blaise laughed smirking as Hermione made her way over to the chair.

"Ha ha, very funny Zabini." Hermione scoffed.

"Funny and Charming." Blaise added, moving so Hermione could sit down.

"Ignore him." Draco whispered.

"Don't worry, I plan on it." Hermione laughed. "I'll go and get the ingredients and you set up." She added, heading for the store cupboard.

The couple worked in a comfortable silence, only telling the other when to add ingredients. They decided to meet in the library that night to work on the project and hopefully get some more research done on the vanishing cabinet.

This project would be the perfect cover.


	4. Chapter 4

With the vanishing cabinet taking up so much of Draco's time, he felt he owed Hermione his time for the night. Mind made up, Draco left his dorm to the common room.

"Draco, where are you going?" Pansy drawled.

Internally groaning, Draco turned to her and bluntly stated, "Out."

"Don't you want to stay here with me?" she questioned, batting her eyes.

"No." Draco said as he exited the common room.

'Why can't that girl take a hint, for Merlin's sake' Draco thought as he headed to the ROR.

Upon entering the ROR, Draco found there was a massive sofa in front of a roaring fire and in the corner of the room there was a four-poster bed. Sending a message to Hermione, Draco settled down to wait for her. Feeling his finger tingle, Draco knew Hermione was on her way. Not five minutes later, Hermione arrived and was greeted with a loving kiss from her boyfriend.

"Draco, what's all this?" Hermione gasped.

"I've been neglecting you lately and you deserve the best so I thought we could spend some time together." Draco said as he led Hermione towards the sofa.

"I know what your intentions are mister." Hermione laughs, settling herself down on the sofa beside Draco.

"Hey! the bed was here when I came in, but I'm not against it if you know what I mean." Draco says smirking as he laughs at a blushing Hermione.

"Listen, we don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with." Draco says.

"Come with me." Hermione says, as she gets up from the sofa and heads towards the bed. Draco following suit.

Lying down on the bed, Hermione pulled Draco towards her, kissing him softly.

"I want this Draco." she says.

"Are you sure?" he questions, seeing the nervousness in her eyes.

"Yes. I'm just nervous because I've never done this before." she says, putting her head down.

Placing his fingers under her chin, Draco lifts her head so she's looking into his eyes.

"Neither have I, I'm sure we can have fun together." Draco says.

The couple spent hours in the bed exploring each others bodies and discovering what they liked and didn't like. It was one of many nights they spent like this and they wouldn't have it any other way.

00

"Hermione, can we talk to you?" Harry asks.

"Sure Harry." Hermione says as she settles herself down on the sofa in the common room in front of Harry and Ron.

"We're worried about you." Harry states.

"He's worried about you." Ron adds, pointing a thumb at Harry and sitting down beside Hermione.

"Fine. I'm worried about you." Harry says. "You're spending a lot more time in the library now than usual and you're acting differently."

"I go to the library because I want to pass my exams and I'm not acting differently." Hermione says, feeling slightly annoyed with herself for letting them see her behavior change.

"Hermione, you've been snapping recently and you barely spend any time with us anymore." Harry says sadly.

"I know I have and I'm sorry. There's a Hogsmeade visit coming soon, why don't we all go and spend the day together." Hermione suggests, feeling slightly guilty for neglecting her friends.

"That sounds like a plan." Harry says, a large grin spreading over his face.

"Are you two done talking yet? I'm really hungry." Ron says.

Laughing at Ron, Hermione headed to the Great Hall with her friends, determined to make sure that they wouldn't find out the real reason she was being the way she was being.


	5. Chapter 5

With Christmas break approaching, the pressure was on for Draco to fix the cabinet. He was progressing fairly quickly and was close to completing his work on it. He had written to his Aunt Bellatrix and told her to be waiting at Borgin and Burke's next week to test it. He still didn't think he had the guts to do what he was tasked to do but he knew they would kill his mother and make him watch if he didn't so he knew it was something he had to do. Deciding he had done all he could, Draco decided to go to the room he used with Hermione and relax for a while.

Hermione was knackered. After spending all day in Hogsmeade all she wanted was to curl up in bed but she decided to go and see Draco.

"I'm off to the library." Hermione says as she walks straight through the common room without stopping. Sending a message to Draco she hurried off to the room before she was seen. Getting there she found Draco asleep on the bed, this was the only time Hermione had seen him look relaxed. There wasn't the familiar pain behind his eyes when he thought about his task, he just looked peaceful. Climbing into the bed beside him, Hermione thought about how lucky she was to have him. She had never been very lucky in love and when she had began to have feelings for Draco, she never imagined that he would feel the same way.

"What you thinking about?" Draco asked.

"I didn't realize you were awake." Hermione says.

"Have been for a few minutes. So what were you thinking about?" Draco questions.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you." Hermione says, snuggling closer to Draco.

"I wouldn't say that, I'm the lucky one." Draco says.

"We're both lucky to have each other." Hermione smiles. "How's the cabinet coming along?"

"I'm further on than I thought I would be. I sent Aunt Bella a letter earlier to tell her to be ready. If all goes well, I'll have completed my task by January." Draco says.

"The sooner this is done the better." Hermione sighs.

"Definitely." Draco said, kissing Hermione.

Any argument Hermione might have had was forgotten as the couple spent the next few hours in bed, getting to know each other just a little bit more.

00

The time had come to test the vanishing cabinet. Everything was in place and his Aunt was waiting on the other side.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asks as she places her hand in Draco's and gives it a comforting squeeze.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Draco says as he opens the cabinet and places a green apple inside.

"Now we wait." Hermione says.

Ten minutes later, the cabinet gave a rattle. Opening the door, Draco found his apple. Lifting it up, he seen there had been a bite taken out of it. The cabinet had worked.

"It works. It actually works." Draco says.

"Yes it does." Hermione says. "Now all you have to do is sort out with your Aunt when you'll initiate the plan."

"I am not looking forward to this." Draco says, his task finally dawning on him.

"Draco." Hermione says. "This is something you have to do. You know the consequences if you don't so you can't think badly about this."

"You're so amazing Hermione Granger, you know that?" Draco says, smiling down at her.

"I do try." Hermione laughs.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Draco says, leading the way out of the room, the cabinet the last thing on his mind right now.


	6. Chapter 6

The time had come. The task was to be completed today and this was why Draco found himself in the ROR waiting on the Death Eaters. As time passed he began to feel a lot more anxious about what was to come. He knew how ruthless his Aunt could be and that scared him. The cabinet gave a rattle and out stepped Bellatrix.

"Why Draco, I didn't think you would be up to this." Bellatrix said.

"Well it's done now." Draco said, as the other death eaters emerged behind Bellatrix.

"Well done Draco." Greyback drawled as he appeared beside Bellatrix.

"Let's go! We haven't got all night." Bellatrix screeched as she made her way to the door and yanked it open.

Storming her way through the school towards the Astronomy Tower, Draco and the rest of them following behind her, she was causing destruction with every turn.

Arriving in the tower, Draco's hope was shattered when he set eyes on Dumbledore's weak frame, leaning on the railing for support.

"Draco..." Dumbledore struggled. "You don't have to do this."

Disarming Dumbledore, Draco then aimed his wand back at the old man.

"You don't understand." Draco cried. "This is something I have to do."

"This isn't you." Dumbledore gasped.

"This is who I am now." Draco said as he yanked up his left sleeve and showed the Dark Mark etched into his skin.

"Now Draco! Do it!" Bellatrix screamed.

"Don't."

The voice came from no where and Draco turned to see the figure of his Godfather, Severus Snape, striding towards him.

"Severus." Dumbledore gasped.

"Avada Kedavra." Snape cried out.

"Morsmordre." Bellatrix screamed into the night, the Dark Mark appearing in the sky above them.

Looking over to his Godfather with a look of horror on his face, Draco found that Snape's face held no remorse or sadness for what he had just done.

"Come now Draco." Snape called as he led the way out of the tower.

Bellatrix charged in front of them and began wreaking havoc in the corridors. Getting to the Great Hall, she blew out the windows and flipped the tables. Leading the way towards the forbidden forest, she set the greenhouses alight.

"He trusted you Snape!" A voice roared into the night, turning around, Draco and Snape came face to face with a fuming Harry, stalking down the hill.

"Go ahead Draco, I'll handle this." Snape said to a clearly terrified Draco.

Draco didn't waste any time in rushing off towards the forest. Getting there, Draco wished he'd stayed with Snape. His Father and Aunt, along with several other death eaters, were congregated in the trees.

"Draco, come with me and I'll take you home." Bellatrix said, holding out her arm to her nephew.

Not really trusting his Aunt but not wanting to stick around and see what happened, Draco took hold of her arm and let her lead him out of the perimeter of the school. Feeling that all too familiar feeling of apparition, Draco closed his eyes, dreading what was to come.

00

Hermione had been sick with worry all night. She had no way of knowing what was happening, she would only know it had been done when the news reached them. As if mind had been read, Katie Bell burst into the common room on the verge of tears.

"You all need to come to the courtyard quick. It's Dumbledore." She managed to get out before collapsing in a heap, sobs wracking her body.

"Katie, what's happened?" Ron asked.

"H-He's dead." She cried, heaving for breath.

Gasps emitted from everyone at her statement.

"Come on Katie." Hermione soothed, helping the poor girl to her feet as people rushed past them to get to the courtyard to see what had become of their lovable headmaster.

Thoughts were flying through Hermione's mind at this point as she made her way to the courtyard with Ron, Katie having been taken by her friends. Where was Draco now? Was he okay? Had anything happened to him? Hermione couldn't think straight as she made it to the courtyard and saw the immense pain in everyone's eyes, especially Harry's as he pushed his way to the front of the crowd gathered around Dumbledore's lifeless body and crumpled beside him, tears flooding from his eyes.

"Harry, come now." Professor McGonagall soothed, trying to ease Harry away from the headmaster.

Hermione felt immense guilt plague her as Ron slipped his hand into hers and squeezed it in a comforting way. She knew what she had done but she believed that it was something she had to do for Draco. She couldn't imagine her life without him in it and that was why she had chosen to help him in his task, she just prayed that Harry and Ron would never find out of her involvement in this.

McGonagall lit her wand tip and slowly raised it into the air. Following her lead, one by one, students and teachers alike began to raise their wands into the air in tribute to their dearly departed headmaster.

Hermione really couldn't believe it had truly happened. She knew this day was coming she just didn't factor in how she was going to feel when it did.


	7. Chapter 7

Christmas break had come and gone and the effects of what had happened the past few months were still taking a toll on both Hermione and Draco. Hermione had become a shell of her former self and Draco was plagued with nightmares every time he shut his eyes. Hermione was barely eating and was lucky if she got an hour of sleep each night. Harry and Ron had become increasingly worried about Hermione and every time they asked her what was wrong she brushed them off and told them she just wasn't feeling well, which in all honesty she wasn't.

Draco had also become increasingly worried about his girlfriend and felt nothing but unimaginable guilt and blamed himself for dragging her into this horrible thing. Knowing he had no where else to turn, he went to the one man he knew would do his utmost to help him and wouldn't tell a soul.

"Severus." Draco called, entering the potions classroom.

"With you in a minute." Severus' voice called from the store cupboard.

Settling himself down on the desk to wait, Draco began to wonder if this was really a good idea. He didn't think Severus would like the fact he was dating a Gryffindor but he wouldn't care that she was a muggleborn as he, himself, had once been in love with a muggleborn.

"How can I help you Draco?" Severus asked, sitting down behind his desk.

"I need to talk to you but before I do, I need to know you won't tell a soul." Draco said.

"Draco, I give you my word that I will not tell a soul." Severus said.

"Thank you." Draco said.

"So. What do you need to talk about." Severus inquired.

"It's about my girlfriend." Draco said, checking what sort of reaction he got.

"Ah. I see. The famous Hermione Granger. What could you possibly need to speak to me about her for?" Severus asked, smirk plastered on his face as he watched his godson's eyes widen at the fact he knew about Hermione.

"H-How do you know about her?" Draco asked, face going paler than usual.

"Please. What do you take me for?" Severus laughed. "I've seen the way you look at her, and her you. And before you ask, no it isn't obvious, I just happen to know what it's like to be in love."

"And you're alright with it?" Draco hesitantly asked.

"It's none of my business what you do with your life, but yes, I approve of Miss Granger." Severus smiled, seeing the relief in Draco's face.

"Thank Merlin." Draco sighed. "But onto the real reason I came to speak with you. I'm worried about her. She knew about the task with Dumbledore and she helped me and now she's not the same as she was before it happened. She's stopped eating, she's stopped sleeping and I don't know what to do."

"She knew? And helped?" Severus asked, really shocked that the Gryffindor good girl knew what Draco had been tasked to do and even went as far as to help him.

"Yes she did." Draco said.

"That must have been really hard for her to go behind her friend's backs like that. I would say if she isn't eating or sleeping then you should advise her to go and see Madam Pomfrey." Severus said.

"That's a good idea, that way we'll know for certain what's happening with her. Thank you for your advice and thanks for not telling anyone." Draco said.

"It was my pleasure. Now scram, I've got a store cupboard to organize." Severus laughed.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Draco protested, hands up in surrender as he shut the potions door behind him.

Deciding he would see if Hermione could come and see him, he sent her a message and set off for the ROR. He knew it would take a lot of work, as Hermione was exceptionally stubborn, but he was determined to get her to go to the hospital wing. Receiving an answer from Hermione straight away, Draco went with a spring in his step towards the seventh floor. Pacing in front of the wall, he opened the door to find Hermione, sitting on the sofa like normal, waiting for him.

"You were quick." Draco remarked.

"I was already here." Hermione laughed.

This brought a smile to Draco's face. This was the first time he'd seen Hermione smile, never mind laugh, for months.

"Can we talk?" Draco asked, sitting down beside Hermione on the sofa.

"Sure." Hermione said, sounding anything but.

"Okay, here goes." Draco said, taking a deep breath. "I'm worried about you. And I know Potter and Weasley are too. I just want to make sure you're okay and I hate seeing you like this, so I was hoping you'll agree to what I'm about to ask." Taking her hand he lifts it to his lips and kisses it gently, giving it a comforting squeeze as he lowers it to rest on his leg. "Hermione, will you please, go and get a check up in the hospital wing?" He asked, hopeful.

"Draco, I don't know." Hermione said, sounding unsure.

"Please." Draco pleads. "Even just a quick check up?"

"I'll do it for you. I'll go and see her tomorrow." Hermione said, knowing full well that she was never going to win that argument.

"Thank you." Draco said, smiling down at her.

"I love you." Hermione said.

"I love you too." Draco said, dipping his head and kissing Hermione softly.

Lowering his mouth to Hermione's neck, he began kissing her neck softly.

"Draco, stop or you know what will happen." Hermione said but made no attempt to actually stop him.

"Hermione, just relax and have fun." Draco murmured against her neck.

"No, honestly, I need to be getting back, I've been away for ages." Hermione said, finally making an attempt to get up.

"Potter and Weasley can wait" Draco whined, pouting.

"And so can you." Hermione laughed as she kissed him and headed towards the door.

She stopped before she reached the door and Draco noticed her sway on the spot for a bit before she began to fall.

"Hermione!" He cried, as Hermione hit the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hermione! Please answer me!" Draco cried, trying and failing to get a response.

Shaking with fear and worry, he scooped Hermione up in his arms and ran. He didn't care if anyone seen them, he just knew he had to get to Madam Pomfrey. Flying through the doors of the wing, Draco yelled for Madam Pomfrey as he lay Hermione down on one of the beds.

"Whatever is the matter, Mr Malfoy?" Pomfrey cried, running into the room.

"She collapsed in front of me." Draco said, although he was extremely worried about Hermione, he couldn't risk anyone thinking that they were something more than enemies.

"Thank you for bringing her to me, Mr Malfoy." Pomfrey said. "You may go now if you wish."

"Thank you." He said and turned and headed for the door.

Closing the door behind him, Draco collapsed onto the bench beside the door and began to cry. He sat there for at least half an hour and cried. He loved Hermione with all of his heart and he didn't want to lose her. Drying his eyes and deciding he had best show face at dinner, he headed for the Great Hall. Settling himself down at the Slytherin table, he began to fill his plate and listened to what his friends were talking about.

"You better watch mate, Pansy's been looking for you all day." Blaise said as he turned to Draco.

"Why doesn't that girl ever take a telling." Draco growled. "She's like a leech, once she thinks she's got a hold, she just won't let go."

"Incoming." Theo Nott added, nodding to where Pansy and her friend Daphne Greengrass had come in the door.

"I'm out of here." Draco scoffed, standing, leaving his barely touched plate of food and heading for the door.

"Where are you going Draco, I just got here." Pansy cooed.

"Away." Draco snapped, not even stopping to see her reaction.

Storming to his dorm room, Draco lay down on the bed, pulled the hangings and silenced it, before breaking down, heart-wrenching sobs spilling from him.

00

"Miss Granger, how are you feeling?"

Hermione had woken ten minutes after being brought to the wing and she had now been here for thirty minutes.

"I feel okay." Hermione answered.

"I have the results from your tests I conducted to see why you passed out." Pomfrey said

"What do they say? Is there anything wrong with me?" Hermione questioned, anxious.

"Miss Granger, there is nothing wrong with you, but you are 8 weeks pregnant." Pomfrey stated.

"Pregnant. I can't be pregnant." Hermione said, shaking.

"Sweetheart, you are. I'm going to have to go and get Professor McGonagall." Pomfrey said softly.

"What am I going to do." Hermione said, running her fingers through her hair.

"Just stay here until I come back and then we'll decide what to do from there." Pomfrey said.

Madam Pomfrey left to get McGonagall and Hermione broke down in tears. This wasn't supposed to happen. How could they have been so careless? This child would have a target on it's back before it was even born. Before Hermione had a chance to dwell anymore, Pomfrey returned with McGonagall. Sitting down on the bed beside her best student, McGonagall placed a comforting hand on Hermione's arm.

"Hermione, I need to inform your parents and I need to know of another set of parents I have to inform." McGonagall said.

"No. I'm not telling you his name." Hermione stated stubbornly.

"Hermione please." McGonagall said.

"No." Hermione said.

"Did he force you and that's why you don't want to tell me." McGonagall asked.

"No! He loves me and I love him. He didn't force me." Hermione said.

"Can Miss Granger leave." McGonagall asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes she can, just remember you have to eat, even if you don't want to. Come back and see me tomorrow." The medi-witch smiled at Hermione.

"Thanks Madam Pomfrey." Hermione said as her and McGonagall left for McGonagall's office.

"I'm not going to ask you to tell me his name because I know you won't but can you at least tell me if he'll stick by you and your child?" McGonagall asked, concern evident in her voice.

"He will. I know he will." Hermione smiled.

Little did either of them know but the school 'big mouth' Lavender Brown was walking to the hospital wing when she heard them approaching and hid in an alcove. Unfortunately for Hermione, she now knew that Hermione was carrying a child and wouldn't admit who the father was. Her trip to the hospital long forgotten, she ran back to the common room as fast as her feet would carry her. Entering the common room, she spotted her best friend, Parvarti Patil and rushed to her side.

"Parvarti! You will never ever guess what I heard!" Lavender gushed

"What did you hear Lav?" Parvarti asked.

"Hermione is pregnant." Lavender said smugly

"What?!" Parvarti screeched.

"Shh!" Lavender whisper yelled. "She won't tell McGonagall who the father is so I'm guessing she doesn't know who he is."

"We need to tell everyone!" Parvarti said.

"I planned on it." Lavender said, as she set off to tell everyone exactly what she'd heard about Hermione.

00

"What sort of school is this?!" Jean, Hermione's mother screeched.

"Mum! Please calm down." Hermione said, trying in vain to get through to her mother.

"This is a disgrace! How could you let a seventeen year old girl get pregnant." Richard, Hermione's father raged.

"Dad, it's not Professor McGonagall's fault." Hermione said.

"Mr Granger, I cannot prevent things from happening if I don't know they are going on." McGonagall said.

"Mum. Dad. Would you please just listen to me." Hermione roared.

"Right, we're listening." Jean said.

"I am with the father, he did not force me, I am of age and I want to keep the baby." Hermione said.

"I think you should come home Hermione." Richard said.

"No, I'm not coming home. I want to stay here." Hermione said.

"We're not going to force you to come home but can you please consider it if things get too much for you." Jean pleaded with her daughter.

"Yes mum, I'll consider it." Hermione said, figuring it would keep her mother at bay.

"I want you to promise to write and tell us how you are." Richard said.

"Of course I'll write." Hermione said, pulling both of her parents into a hug.

"You may go now if you wish Hermione as your parents and I have other matters to discuss." McGonagall said.

"Okay Professor, I'll see you later." she answered as she gave them both one last hug and left.

As Hermione walked the long corridors back to Gryffindor tower she pondered on how to tell Draco. She knew he wouldn't take the news lightly but she also knew that he would never dream of abandoning her and their child. Little did Hermione know that her problems were only just beginning and telling Draco was the least of her worries.


	9. Chapter 9

Lavender had already told half of the school about what she had discovered, but she was far from finished. The Slytherin common room was her next target. Arriving at the entrance, she knocked on the wall and waited. A few minutes later, Pansy emerged from the wall.

"What do you want Brown?" Pansy sneered.

"Granger is pregnant." Lavender smirked, as Pansy's jaw dropped, and turned and left the dungeons.

Running back into the common room, face filled with glee, Pansy filled everyone in on what Lavender had just said. Upon discovering what had Pansy so happy, Blaise and Theo knew they had to tell Draco.

"Draco, mate, are you in here?" Blaise questioned as they entered the dorm room.

Pulling back the hangings on his bed, Draco spoke, "What is it Blaise?" He asked.

"It's Granger." Theo said.

"She's pregnant." Blaise smirked.

Thoughts were running around Draco's mind at top speed but his main concern was Hermione, he knew he had to talk to her.

"Pansy's just told us. Says Brown told her." Theo said.

"And why would I need to know." Draco drawled, trying to sound uninterested.

"Because it's ammunition." Blaise laughed.

"And if I knew how easy Granger was, I would have gone there." Theo added.

Draco was glad he had his back to his friends when Theo put in his remark, so that they couldn't see the flash of anger that crossed his face. He could of happily punched Theo but he knew he had to act like he didn't care.

"Well, Granger's love life aside, I'm leaving." Draco said, heading for the door.

"Or lack of it, for better words." Blaise joked to Theo. Draco just kept walking so he didn't end up doing something he regretted.

Having nowhere else to go, Draco headed to the room, expecting Hermione to still be in the hospital wing. What he didn't expect was to walk into the room and find Hermione curled up in a ball on the sofa, tears staining her face.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco asks gently, sitting down beside her.

"You weren't supposed to find out like this. No one was." Hermione choked.

"That doesn't matter right now. Why are you crying?" He asked.

"Ron and Ginny." Hermione sobbed.

"What have they done?" Draco asked.

Sitting herself up, Hermione began to tell Draco about what had happened since she left McGonagall's office.

Walking along the corridors to the seventh floor, Hermione knew she was getting odd looks from people but she couldn't for the life of her figure out why. Surely it couldn't be the pregnancy as she hadn't told anyone, so she had no clue why. As she walked through the portrait hole, she knew immediately something was wrong, every single head turned towards her and all conversation stopped. Seeing Ron and Ginny on the sofa's, she made her way over to them.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked as no one made an attempt to talk.

"Why don't you tell us." Ginny barked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione said.

"Come off it Hermione, of course you do." Ron sneered. "You're pregnant."

"Who told you that." Hermione gasped.

"Does it matter who told us, you aren't denying it." Ginny said.

"I'm not going to deny something that is the truth." Hermione said calmly. "You just weren't meant to find out like this."

"So when we meant to find out. When you popped out your sprog?" Ron said, anger clear in his voice.

"So go on then Hermione, tell us, who's the father?" Ginny asked scathingly

"That's none of your business." Hermione said.

"Hah, you clearly don't know yourself." Ron said.

"Of course I do, I don't need to explain myself to you." Hermione retorted.

"He's clearly not in the picture or you would just tell us." Ginny said.

"What do you not understand that it is none of your business." Hermione said.

"You're just a jumped up slapper who opens her legs at the drop of a hat and now you've been left all alone and it's your own fault." Lavender Brown piped in.

"That's enough Lavender." A voice said from behind them.

Turning, everyone found Harry at the bottom of the stairs. He went and stood beside Hermione in front of Ron and Ginny.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Rom asked.

"I'm standing by my friend, which is more than can be said for you two." Harry said, unable to hide his anger.

"No one said we're not standing by her, we just want to know who the father is." Ginny said.

"You're only saying that now because you want Harry." Hermione said, watching Ginny blush.

"You're nothing but a slut who's cheap and easy." Ginny seethed.

Turning on the spot, Hermione fled to the ROR.

"So that's what happened." Hermione said, tearfully.

"I cannot believe them. How dare they." Draco said, obviously angry.

"At least Harry doesn't think that way." Hermione said.

"Least that's one thing got going for him, he's loyal." Draco said, grateful that Hermione had someone to publicly support her when he couldn't.

"I'm really sorry you found out like that." Hermione said.

"Listen, it's okay, it wasn't your fault Lavender can't keep her mouth shut." Draco said.

"This is so dangerous if anyone ever finds out, I'm so sorry." Hermione said.

"Hermione, it takes two to tango and becoming a father at 17 wasn't what I planned but I'm happy you're carrying our child and I will always stand by you no matter what." Draco said, pulling Hermione towards him as fresh tears flooded from her eyes.

"I just don't want you to get hurt if Voldemort finds out. I can't lose you, not now, not ever." Hermione said.

"It's okay. We'll get through this together." Draco said, holding Hermione and just letting her cry.

They lay together talking for a while, this situation wasn't ideal but they would get through it side by side.


	10. Chapter 10

The news of Hermione's pregnancy had been out for two months and it was still the subject of everyone's gossip. Everywhere Hermione turned, someone was talking about her. Draco couldn't get away from it either. If he didn't hear it from the Slytherins, he heard it from everyone else in classes. He could see it was getting to Hermione and he didn't know what to do to help her. He felt a little bit better knowing that she had Harry and that she wasn't alone in all of this.

Hermione had wanted to spend the morning in the library and Harry had decided to join her. Settling themselves at a desk in the library, the pair sat in a comfortable silence, catching up on some homework.

Who the father was had been niggling at Harry for ages. He wanted to know but he didn't want to invade Hermione's privacy. He just wanted to make sure Hermione was okay and that she was being supported through this. After deciding he couldn't take it any longer, Harry worked up the courage to ask her.

"Hermione, can I ask you something." Harry asked, knowing there was no going back now.

"Of course you can." Hermione said.

"Can you please tell me who the father is?" Harry begged.

"I'm sorry Harry but I can't." Hermione said." It's not that I don't want to tell you, I just can't risk anyone finding out."

"Hermione you know no one would find out from me. I wouldn't do that to you." Harry said.

"I don't know Harry. I'd have to speak to him, I really want to tell you, I'm just worried." Hermione said.

"It's okay, I'm sorry for asking, I just want to make sure you're being supported through this." Harry said.

"Of course I am, and it wouldn't matter if he wasn't there because I still have you." Hermione said, smiling.

"You always will." Harry said.

Lapsing into another comfortable silence, the pair sat for another few hours before Harry left for Quidditch practise and Hermione went to see Draco.

00

"So I can tell him?" Hermione asked.

"I don't see why not." Draco said, finally seeing some happiness in Hermione's eyes. "It's not like Potter's going to tell anyone."

"Thank you Draco." Hermione beamed.

"You don't have to thank me." He said, wrapping his arms around Hermione. "How are you feeling?" Draco questioned.

"I'm feeling okay. I haven't had much sickness since I've been eating more." Hermione said, absentmindedly rubbing her stomach.

"You're quite big for being four months." Draco said, placing his hand on her stomach.

"I know, I look like I'm carry twins." Hermione laughed.

"When will you know what you're having." Draco asked.

"Madam Pomfrey has a healer coming tomorrow to do a scan so hopefully I should know then." Hermione said.

"Hopefully then we'll be able to decide on a name." Draco laughed.

00

Settling herself down at the Gryffindor table in front of Harry, Hermione began to load her plate. She could feel eyes boring into the side of her head but chose to ignore it. Hearing a scoff, Hermione turned her head to see Ron looking at her then whispering to Ginny.

"Just ignore them Hermione." Harry said, fixing the redheads with his sharpest glare, a glare to rival a Malfoy.

"How can you though? He's your best friend." Hermione said.

"Was. He was meant to be yours too and look at the way he treated you. If he can do that to you then he doesn't deserve you and I don't plan on speaking to someone as horrible as that." Harry said, raising his voice so they could hear him.

"It might make you feel better that I've decided to tell you." Hermione said.

"Really? He said it's okay?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I will tell you just not here obviously." Hermione said.

The friends sat for a little while, just talking before they decided to head back to the Gryffindor Tower. Looking over in Draco's direction, Hermione gave him a reassuring smile before heading off with Harry. Getting back to the common room, they found a few people dotted around.

"Come up to my dorm, there'll be no one there." Harry said, leading the way.

They found Harry was right and his dorm was empty, settling herself beside Harry on his bed, Hermione turned to him.

"Please don't get angry when I tell you." She said.

"I won't." Harry said, quite worried now.

"Well, erm, it's, er." Hermione stammered, not quite sure how to say it.

"Hermione just be blunt, who is he?" Harry asked.

"Draco." Hermione said, putting her head down.

"M-Malfoy?" Harry asked, not quite sure he heard her right.

"Yes." Hermione said, lifting her head to look in his eyes.

"Well he wasn't who I was expecting but it makes sense." Harry said.

"You're not angry are you?" Hermione asked.

"No, I'm not angry. I understand now why you couldn't tell anyone." Harry said soothingly.

"Thank you Harry, I'm glad you're not angry." Hermione said.

"So when did you and Malfoy become a thing?" Harry asked.

"Fifth year." Hermione said sheepishly.

"Fifth year!" Harry spluttered.

"Yeah." Hermione laughed.

"Well. You kept that quiet didn't you." Harry laughed.

They spent a while just talking, Harry asking Hermione some questions about her and Draco and the baby. Hermione was extremely glad Harry had taken the news how he had and she was sure that he would keep it to himself.

00

A.N

I am going to have Hermione's scan written in, in a few chapters and I would like to know what gender you want the baby to be. I will be making a poll on my page if you all want to go and vote.


	11. Chapter 11

"Mr Malfoy, can you please wait behind?" Professor Snape called.

Waiting until everyone had left the room, Draco made his way towards the desk at the front.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"Your father has requested you be back here in an hour, there is a meeting." Snape said.

"Does McGonagall know about this?" Draco questioned.

"Your father has told the Headmistress that there is a family emergency and that you will be back tomorrow afternoon."

"Let's just hope she bought it." Draco sighed. "I'll see you soon." He said as he made his way out of the classroom.

Spotting Harry up ahead, Draco sped up to catch up with him. Grabbing him by the arm, Draco whirled him around to face him.

"Malfoy." Harry spat, trying to keep up appearances.

"Potter." Draco said, looking around to make sure no one was around. "Tell Hermione I need to speak to her as soon as possible and I'll be waiting for her in the ROR."

"I'll let her know." Harry said, setting off down the corridor.

Heading to the ROR, Draco didn't need to wait long before Hermione entered.

"Hey beautiful." Draco said as he sat up to give Hermione some space.

"Hey handsome." Hermione said. "Harry said you had to talk to me?"

"Yeah. My father wants me in Snape's office in an hour, so five o'clock. There's a meeting and he's told McGonagall that I won't be back until tomorrow afternoon." Draco said.

"Will you be okay?" Hermione asked.

"I'll be fine, what I want to know is will you be okay?" Draco asked.

"I'll be okay." Hermione said.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll send you a message when I'm coming back." Draco said.

"Thank you." Hermione said. "You better go, it's nearing five."

Checking his watch, Draco noticed it was indeed nearing five. He pulled Hermione towards him, giving her a searing kiss.

"Please don't worry about me." Draco said, standing.

"I'll try." Hermione said, standing beside him.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Draco checked, heading for the door.

"Yeah." Hermione called back as she watched Draco leave.

00

Stepping out the floo, Draco dreaded the night to come.

"Come now Draco, we need to be downstairs to greet the Dark Lord." Lucius said, leaving the floo room.

Taking a few deep breaths, Draco followed his father down to the main dining room to await the Dark Lords arrival. Just a few minutes later, there was a crack and Voldemort appeared in front of them.

"My lord." Lucius said, bowing. Draco following his lead.

There was a knock on the door and one of the elves appeared, flanked by Death Eaters. Ushering them in, Voldemort sat at the top of the table, Bellatrix and Lucius at his side. Once everyone had settled, Voldemort called the meeting to order.

"Now I guess you are all wondering why I called this meeting?" Voldemort questioned.

"Yes my Lord." They chorused in return.

"Well it has come to my attention that a student in Hogwarts who we have had our eye on for a while, has become an even more vulnerable target and an easier target might I add." Voldemort said.

If Draco hadn't been pale then everyone around him would have noticed all the color drain from his face. He just knew that Voldemort was talking about Hermione and he knew he had to tell her as soon as possible. Lifting his head, he made eye contact with Severus and he looked even paler than normal.

"The student in question, is none other than Hermione Granger, and how has she become more vulnerable you ask? Miss Granger has fallen pregnant." Voldemort said as laughter echoed around the room.

"She has not yet revealed who the father is but I have faith she will in due time, if not without a little helping hand." Voldemort smirked. "Now does anyone have anything else they would like to add?" Voldemort asked. No one raised their hand to say something.

"In that case you all may go." Voldemort said.

Not waiting to see what else was said, Draco turned and fled to his bedroom, panic stricken. How had Voldemort found out? What was he planning? Draco knew that he would now have to do everything in his power to protect Hermione and their child. Hearing a soft knock on the door, Draco turned to find his Aunt enter.

"Are you okay?" Bellatrix asked.

"Yes. I'm fine." He replied.

"Draco you don't have to pretend. I know what you're going through. I know this is hard." Bellatrix said softly, sitting down on the bed beside Draco.

"How can you possibly know that? You love being the Dark Lord's right hand woman." Draco said.

"No. I don't. I never wanted this. My Mother and Father forced me into this when I was barely sixteen years old like you." Bellatrix said.

"Really?" Draco asked, not believing his ears.

"Yes. Rodolphus was to be a Death Eater and I was to follow behind him. I have never wanted this but no one knows how I really feel." Bellatrix said. "I didn't want to be with Rodolphus either and that's why I was never given the choice to be a Death Eater. Mother knew if given the chance, I would run away and be with the man I really loved. A muggle."

"Why are you telling me this?" Draco asked. "How do you know I won't go and tell Voldemort?"

"Because Draco, I know." Bellatrix said. "I know the baby is yours."


	12. Chapter 12

"M-mine." Draco spluttered. "What are you talking about?"

"Come on Draco, don't play dumb. I know the child is yours." Bellatrix said.

"How do you know that." Draco asked.

"I seen your face at the meeting and no it is not obvious. I only noticed because I do not want to be here either. So as your Aunt, I am going to help you and Hermione." Bellatrix said.

"You would really do that for me?" Draco asked.

"Of course I would. You and Hermione need all the help you can get." Bellatrix said.

"Wouldn't this put you in danger though?" Draco asked. "I don't want you put in danger because of me."

"Not if Voldemort doesn't find out and I don't plan on that happening." Bellatrix said.

"Are you sure you're making the right decision?" Draco asked.

"Of course I am, now get some sleep, you're going to need it." Bellatrix said, heading for the door. "You can trust me Draco, I promise you that."

Watching as his aunt turned and left, Draco's mind was reeling with the talk they had just had. He knew that he had to tell Hermione as soon as possible and he just hoped that she believed his aunt like he did.

00

Waking early the following morning, Hermione pulled on her comfiest clothes and headed to the Medical Wing for her scan, only stopping in the common room when she spotted Harry.

"What are you doing up this early?" Hermione asked as she glanced around the empty common room.

"I'm coming to support you since he can't." Harry said, standing and extending his arm to Hermione.

"Such a gentleman." Hermione laughed as she linked her arm with Harry's and off they went.

Arriving at the Medical Wing, Hermione found a kind faced young woman talking to Madam Pomfrey.

"Hello, Miss Granger, this is Healer Smith." Madam Pomfrey said, introducing the healer at her side.

"Would you like to come and lie down on the bed?" Healer Smith asked, directing Hermione to the bed on her right.

"Are you the father?" She asked Harry.

"No, I'm just filling in for support." Harry smiled.

"Okay." The healer said, turning to Hermione. "Not long left to go now."

"Five months actually." Hermione said.

"Really?" She questioned. "You look a lot bigger than four months."

Requesting Hermione pull up her top, Healer Smith set about conducting the scan.

"Well, would you look at that." She smiled, turning the screen towards Hermione. "You're having twins."

"T-Twins." Hermione stuttered.

"Yes twins." She smiled. "A boy and a girl."

"That would explain why you're so big." Harry said.

"Miss Granger, are you quite alright." Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Yes Matron." Hermione said, pulling down her top.

"Now I will be back in eight weeks to conduct another scan as I'm leaving you in the perfectly capable hands of Madam Pomfrey, I would just like to keep check on you. I will see you then." Healer Smith smiled as Madam Pomfrey led her out to the hall.

"Twins." Hermione said as she ran her hands through her unruly curls. "What am I going to do Harry?"

Pulling Hermione into a hug, Harry began to rub her back in a soothing motion, telling her everything would be okay. They sat like that until Madam Pomfrey came back and told Hermione that she wanted to see her on a weekly basis from now on to check how the babies were coming on. Leaving the Medical Wing and walking back to Gryffindor tower, the pair walked in silence.

"I'm going back to bed." Hermione said the second she stepped into the common room.

"Okay, I'll come and check on you soon." Harry said to Hermione's retreating back.

Getting to her dorm, Hermione didn't bother to change as she collapsed onto the bed, falling into a dreamless sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Draco was a bundle of nerves as he sent Hermione a message. He knew she had her scan this morning and was excited to find out the outcome but he was apprehensive to tell Hermione what Bellatrix had said as he had no idea how she would react. Steeping out of Severus' floo, he thanked his Godfather and headed off to the common room to wait for a reply.

"Oh Dray, I was so worried about you." Pansy cooed before Draco had even stepped foot into the common room.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that." Draco drawled.

"Calm down mate, she's just saying what we were all thinking." Blaise said.

Before Draco could respond, he felt his ring heat up, meaning Hermione was on her way to the ROR. Turning on his heel, Draco left the common room and his friends behind as he went to see his beautiful girlfriend. Getting there, he found Hermione lying on the sofa, hand on her stomach.

"Are you just going to stand there staring all day or are you actually going to come over and say hi." Hermione said without looking up.

"Hey beautiful." Draco said.

Hermione sat up and Draco sat down, pulling Hermione's head into his lap.

"How did your scan go today?" Draco asked.

"Not how I expected." Hermione said, not looking at Draco.

"Hey, what happened." Draco said softly, turning Hermione's head so she was looking at him.

"It's twins Draco." Hermione whispered.

"That'll be why you're so big then." Draco laughed.

"So this isn't a problem?" Hermione asked as she sat up, looking at Draco.

"No of course not. I'll admit that it makes things more dangerous and we've now got two children who will depend on us but that just makes me more determined to do right by you and our children." Draco smiled.

"Our son and daughter." Hermione said.

"We're going to have a son and daughter?" Draco asked.

"Yeah." Hermione laughed as Draco's face lit up. "And I've thought of names for them."

"What were you thinking." Draco asked.

"How about Orion and Nova Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"You kept with the stars?" Draco asked.

"Of course I did." Hermione said. "Now what do you think?"

"I love them." Draco smiled.

"Good I'm glad." Hermione said. "Now how did the meeting go?" Hermione asked.

"Before I tell you, could you possibly go and fetch Potter so he can hear too?" Draco asked.

"Sure." Hermione said hesitantly as she rose and left to get Harry.

Ten minutes later, the door opened and Hermione entered, flanked by Harry. Sitting down awkwardly on the sofa beside Hermione, Harry looked to Draco, waiting for him to speak.

"I'm just going to be blunt." Draco sighs. "Voldemort knows."

"V-Voldemort knows." Hermione spluttered, paling.

"Yes. Voldemort knows." Draco said.

"Does he know you're the father?" Harry asked.

"No." Draco confirmed. "He only knows that Hermione is pregnant."

Hermione began to pace.

"What did he say?" Hermione asked, panic in her eyes.

"He said that although he does not know who the father is, he is confident he will find out." Draco said.

"And how does he plan to do that?" Harry asked.

"He didn't say. All I know is that we now need to do all we can to keep Hermione safe. There is me, you, Severus and my Aunt." Draco said to Harry.

"Bellatrix?" Harry screeched.

"Yes. She came to me after the meeting and told me that she knew the baby was mine and that she wanted to help." Draco said.

"I don't mean to be rude, but how do you know you can trust her?" Hermione asked.

"Because she told me that she was forced to become a Death Eater just like me and that she doesn't want this life and that she wants to do everything she can to help and I do believe her. If she wasn't who she said she was, she would have told Voldemort about me being the father by now but she hasn't and that's enough for me." Draco said confidently.

"If you trust her, then I trust you." Hermione said, walking over to Draco and taking his hand.

"Thank you." Draco said. "Do you believe me Potter?"

"Yeah, I do." Harry said.

"We're all going to do everything in our power to keep you and Orion and Nova safe." Draco said.

"You've chosen names?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Hermione said. "What do you think?" Hermione asked.

"I like them, they're nice." Harry smiled.

The trio spent a long time talking about everything and anything, all the while, Draco and Harry knew they had their work cut out for them.


	14. Chapter 14

"You would like me to do what, Miss Granger?" Madam Pomfrey asked, confused.

"I would like you to place a protection spell over my children so that no matter what happens to me, they will be safe." Hermione said.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Yes I'm sure. I need to make sure they are kept safe." Hermione said. "Please, Madam Pomfrey."

"Very well dear." Madam Pomfrey said, raising her wand.

As she cast the spell, Hermione felt a tingling sensation in her stomach.

"That is normal dear." Madam Pomfrey smiled.

"Thank you." Hermione said, standing.

"You're very welcome." Madam Pomfrey said. "This doesn't mean you go getting yourself into unnecessary danger now Miss Granger."

"I won't." Hermione laughed as she left the Hospital Wing and headed for the library.

00

"Harry, you can't come in. It's the girls bathroom." Hermione laughed.

Harry had taken to escorting Hermione everywhere and she could not, for the life of her, get a minute to herself. She appreciated it all the same though.

"Yeah. I know I can't come in." Harry said sarcastically.

"Do you though?" Hermione asked as she shut the door behind her.

Heaving a heavy sigh of relief, Hermione went about her business, only stopping when she reached the sink which had been and still was the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione was terrified to say the least, she knew she was in danger from the Death Eaters and she didn't know what to do. Draco and Harry had vowed to protect her but she knew they couldn't always be there, though Harry begged to differ. She was thankful for them as she didn't know what she would do if she was on her own. There was a strong knock on the door.

"Hermione are you okay?" Harry asked.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione left the bathroom.

"Yes Harry, I'm fine." Hermione said, turning and heading to the common room.

Arriving in the common room, Hermione told Harry she was heading to bed and left for her dorm. Her only space in the whole castle she could get some space. Dropping her bag to the floor and discarding her cardigan and shoes, Hermione dropped into bed, too exhausted to change. Hermione's head hit the pillow and she fell quickly into a dreamless sleep.

Waking up, Hermione felt groggy and she has no idea how long she had been out. She got up and pulled her shoes on, heading for the common room. getting to the bottom of the stairs, Hermione found the common room deserted. Checking the clock on the wall, Hermione discovered it was in fact dinner. Hermione trudged through the common room and began making her way to the Great Hall.

"Hermione"

She whirled around, wand at the ready, having heard someone whisper her name. But there was no one there.

"It's just the exhaustion." Hermione muttered aloud.

Hermione walked a few more paces before hearing another ghost of a whisper. Again, turning with her wand in her hand, Hermione was met with an empty corridor. Heaving a sigh, Hermione turned but before she could take another step, she was grabbed from behind and blindfolded. Taken by surprise, Hermione squealed and accidentally dropped her wand.

Leaving her wand for someone to find, Hermione was bodily carried back to the room of requirement and placed into the vanishing cabinet. Hermione was absolutely terrified, she knew what was coming and it was not a good outcome. After what felt like an age, Hermione was bundled out of the other side of the cabinet and she felt the familiar tug of apparition.

00

"Parvati" Harry called. "Is Hermione still in bed?"

"No she's not, I've just been in the dorm and she's not there." Parvati replied.

"Okay thanks." Harry said.

He had become worried that Hermione wasn't in the dorm as he hadn't seen her at dinner and she wasn't in the common room. The only places he could think that she would be were the library or the ROR. Deciding the library was where he would start, he left to check. Arriving at the library, Harry found it barren and his worry increased tenfold. Turning on his heel, he ran as fast as his feet would carry him to the ROR. Pacing quickly, Harry threw open the door to find Draco as the only occupant.

"What's wrong Potter?" Draco asked standing.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked between breaths.

"She's not with you?" Draco asked.

"No. She went to sleep at lunch and she was still sleeping when dinner came so I left her to sleep and I haven't seen her since." Harry panted.

"Come on, we have to look for her." Draco said, striding past Harry and out of the door.

They searched all of the alcoves and classrooms throughout the entire castle and were just going to check the third floor when something rolled down the steps and hit Draco's foot. Bending down and picking it up, Draco paled.

"Harry." He said grimly.

"Yeah?" Harry questioned.

"That's Hermione's wand."


	15. Chapter 15

"H-Hermione's wand?" Harry stuttered.

"Yeah." Draco said as he struggled to keep his composure.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"I-I don't know." Draco said, slumping down to the floor.

"Voldemort!" Harry yelled.

"W-What?" Draco asked.

"It's Voldemort." Harry said, beginning to run up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Draco called after him.

"To the ROR! We have to get to her!" Harry called, turning the corner and out of sight.

Knowing he had to keep his distance, Draco followed behind Harry at a reasonable distance. Pacing in front of the wall Draco entered to find Harry pacing.

"I'll stay here all night if I have to but we need to find her." Harry said.

"I'm not disagreeing with you. I'm staying until we find her and our children." Draco said.

They sat there for hours, debating back and forth about where Hermione was and how they had gotten her, not for one minute thinking that Hermione would go down without a fight.

00

Landing with a thud, Hermione was violently thrown to the floor by her captors. Pulled backwards along the floor, she was chained to the wall.

"Well, we meet again Miss Granger."

Hermione's blindfold was ripped off and she came face to face with one of the two people she did not want to see, especially in her state... Lucius Malfoy. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Flicking his wand at Hermione, Lucius began to slowly pace.

"Malfoy." Hermione spat, finally able to make a sound.

"How observant." Came a laugh from Hermione's side. She glanced up and found that it had come from Alecto Carrow.

"What we want from you is quite simple. A name. The name of your child's father." Lucius said.

"I will never reveal him to you." Hermione said.

"So you would risk your child's safety for this man?" Lucius asked.

"I won't be risking anything." Hermione said defiantly.

"Very well. Have fun you two." Lucius called over his shoulder as he retreated into the shadows.

"Take turns brother?" Alecto asked.

"Of course my dear." Amycus smiled as he trained his wand at Hermione and sent a blinding red light her way.

The last thing Hermione thought before she passed out from pain, was that she was so thankful for her trip to the hospital wing earlier that day.


	16. Chapter 16

"We have to tell my aunt. She can help." Draco said, exasperated.

"If you think she can help then you need to reach out to her."Harry said.

Quickly writing a letter to his aunt, Draco headed to the Owlery to send it. Bellatrix was their last hope and Draco knew that if Voldemort had anything to do with Hermione's disappearance then Bellatrix would know about it.

00

Looking up from her work, Bellatrix saw a tawny owl soaring towards her window. She hadn't been expecting news from anyone so she was quite taken aback when the owl flew through her window and laded on her desk. Taking the parchment from the owls leg, Bellatrix realized that it was from Draco. As she read, Bellatrix's face dropped. Hermione had been kidnapped and Draco and Harry thought that Voldemort had something to do with it.

'Dear Draco, as far as I am aware, Voldemort has no part in Hermione's kidnapping. I will keep my eye out for anything to do with Hermione and I will let you know what I hear.'

Signing the letter, Bellatrix gave it to the owl and watched it fly back out of the window. She knew exactly who would have played a part in this and she knew that he had not informed Voldemort of his antics. Apparating to Malfoy Manor, she headed for the dungeons, knowing that if he had Hermione, this is where she would be. Hearing a faint whimper, Bellatrix delved deeper into the dungeons and was proven right when she came across Hermione and rushed over to her.

"Hermione, can you hear me?" Bellatrix asked, brushing Hermione's hair out of her face.

"Bellatix?" Hermione asked, her voice hoarse.

"I'm going to get you out of here but you need to give me time. Promise me you'll try to survive." Bellatrix said.

"I promise." Hermione said.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Bellatrix said.

She waved her wand over Hermione, silently giving her relief from her pain.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered.

Retreating out of the cell, Bellatrix headed in search of Lucius, finding him in his study.

"What can I do for you Bella?" Lucius drawled.

"Have you told the Dark Lord about your scheme?" She asked, hating having to call Voldemort the Dark Lord.

"And just what scheme are we talking about?" Lucius asked, smirk plastered on his face.

"Granger" Bellatrix said.

"Oh that. Yes, I've just told the Dark Lord." Lucius said.

"And what is the Dark Lord going to do?" Bellatrix asked.

"Coming to see her later on this evening." Lucius said. "Now if that is all Bella, I have work to be getting on with."

Leaving the study, Bellatrix apparted home. If Voldemort was going to see Hermione later on this evening then she would strike in two days time, giving Voldemort plenty of time to see Hermione before she got her out of there. Penning a letter to Draco of her findings, Bellatrix sat down to think of a plan.


	17. Chapter 17

"She wants to do what?! " Harry exploded.

"She wants Voldemort to be able to see her and for a meeting to commence before she can get Hermione." Draco explained calmly.

"So what? You're just going to let this happen?" Harry asked.

"This is the only way to get Hermione out and make sure that no one is caught. Voldemort can't find out that Bellatrix is helping us." Draco said. "If he's going to see her tonight then he'll call a meeting after it so we will either strike tomorrow or the day after."

"Are you sure this is the best way to go?" Harry asked.

"Trust me, if I could, I would storm in there right now and take her but I can't. We need to be sensible about this." Draco said. "If we go in there without a plan we're putting Hermione in more danger."

"I suppose you're right." Harry said. "So what's the plan?"

The boys had formulated a plan and penned a letter to Bellatrix telling her how they wanted to do this. They just hoped and prayed it would work.

* * *

"Here she is, My Lord." Lucius said.

Lucius and Voldemort were standing at the entrance to the cell where Hermione was being held, gawking at her, Hermione glaring back. Hermione vowed to keep the promise she had made to Bellatrix earlier that day and she hoped that she would be back for her soon.

"My, my, you should know to drop that attitude by now my dear Miss Granger." Voldemort said, gliding towards Hermione.

Hermione refused to speak.

"So you will not reveal his name to us?" He asked.

Hermione continued to glare.

"Very well." Voldemort said, turning away from Hermione.

"Crucio!" His voice rang in Hermione's ears. She refused to back down and she refused to show him that he was getting to her.

"Not enough?" Voldemort questioned sarcastically, adding more force.

It felt like her nerve endings were on fire, that she was being teared limb from limb but she refused to let that show.

Releasing the curse, Voldemort got very close to Hermione's face.

"You will break eventually." He said.

Turning on his heel, Voldemort left the room, Lucius in tow. Getting to the drawing room, he turned to Lucius.

"I am going to call a meeting, the Death Eaters need to know about this." Voldemort said, pressing his finger to the Dark Mark on Lucius' forearm.


	18. Chapter 18

Draco felt his arm heat up and he knew that Voldemort was calling a meeting.

"He's done it. He's called a meeting." Draco said.

"Well what you standing about for? Get going! We need to hear what he has to say." Harry said, pushing Draco towards the door.

"Alright I'm going." Draco said as Harry pushed him out and closed the door behind him. As fast as he could, Draco made his way down to Snape's office. Not bothering to knock, Draco barged into the office, finding Snape waiting for him.

"You can't tell McGonagall about Hermione, she'll only make things worse, Harry's going to tell her that she's ill." Draco said.

"I will not tell Professor McGonagall about Hermione, we shall wait and see what the Dark Lord says about it all." Snape said.

"Do you think it's father?" Draco asked, already knowing what Snape's answer would be.

"I do." Snape said.

"Well we better go and see what they have to say then. The sooner this meeting is over, the sooner I can get Hermione out of there." Draco said stepping into the floo.

Stepping out the other side, Draco was greeted by his mother. He greeted her and they walked together to the drawing room where he was met with his father. His blood boiled looking at Lucius, knowing what he had done to Hermione but he tried to squash it and act as if nothing was wrong. Entering the drawing room, Draco greeted Voldemort and headed to his seat at the table, waiting for the other Death eaters to arrive. Minutes later and the drawing room was full. Voldemort cleared his throat.

"You have all been called here tonight for a quick meeting." Voldemort said, beginning to walk up and down the table.

"We now have Hermione Granger in our clutches." Most of the Death Eaters cheered at this. Draco made eye contact with Bellatrix and she nodded.

"She is being held in the dungeons below you as I speak." He grinned.

"Now Draco." Voldemort said startling Draco. "I know you go to school with the charming Miss Granger and I was hoping you might have some more luck in getting her to open up."

Draco was shocked to say the least.

"Now run along and see if you're any better." Draco didn't have to be told twice, he was out of there in a flash.

Practically running to the dungeons, he skidded to a halt when he seen the small figure of his girlfriend curled up in a ball, shackled to the wall.

"Hermione." He whispered as he opened the door and collapsed to his knees beside her.

"Draco." Hermione chocked out, her throat raw.

"Merlin, Hermione." Draco said, wrapping his arms around her sobbing frame.

He sat comforting her for a few minutes before he spoke, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"What have they done to you?" Draco asked.

"Cruciatus." Hermione said. "Don't worry, Orion and Nova will be okay. I had a protection spell placed on them by Madam Pomfrey yesterday."

"I will always worry about you. Sit tight, I'm going to get you out of here." Draco said.

"I believe in you." Hermione said. "Now go, before someone comes."

Kissing her forehead, Draco stood.

"We'll save you, I promise." Draco said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Hermione said, tears rolling down her cheeks as she watched Draco leave. She knew he would be back for her, she just hoped it was soon.

Returning to the drawing room, Draco braced himself, he knocked on the door and was greeted by Voldemort.

"So, did you have any better luck?" Voldemort asked.

"She won't budge. She's determined not to name him." Draco said.

"Well that's more fun for us then." Voldemort smirked. "You all may go now."

Draco left the drawing room with a heavy heart and a taste for vengeance. They were going to save Hermione, whether it was the last thing he did.


	19. Chapter 19

"We're going to do it today." Draco said.

"Good! Do you need my help?" Harry asked.

"No thanks, Bellatrix has a plan and it can only be us." Draco said.

"Well good luck." Harry said.

"I don't need luck, I'll bring our girl back." Draco said.

Heading off to Snape's office, Draco was filled with a sense of dread. He couldn't bare to think what would happen if this went wrong, he knew he shouldn't think like this, he just couldn't help it. He politely knocked this time and entered, seeing Snape at his desk.

"Thanks for letting me use your floo." Draco said.

"Not a problem. Bring her back safe Draco." Snape said.

"I will." He said, stepping into the floo. "Lestrange Manor."

Once out of the floo, Draco found Bellatrix waiting for him.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Draco said. "So talk me through it."

"Once we get to the manor, I will distract your mother and you sneak down to the dungeons, I will join you and apparate Hermione back here, you come back through the floo and we'll get her back to Hogwarts." Bella said.

"What about when Voldemort finds out?" Draco asked.

"Leave that to me." Bella smirked. "Let's go."

Taking her arm, Draco felt the pull and was glad when he landed on his feet.

"Go!" Bella ushered Draco towards the dungeons as she headed off to distract Narcissa.

Once in the dungeons, it was easy enough to locate Hermione, the only obstacle was getting her out of the wall shackles.

"Hermione, it'll be okay, we're here to get you." Draco said as he aimed his wand at the shackles.

"Reducto." He said, blowing the shackles off the wall.

He scooped Hermione up into his arms and headed out to the main part of the dungeons for Bella. A few minutes later, she flew around the corner.

"Forget the floo, I'll take you both." She said as she grabbed Draco's arm and whirled them back to Lestrange Manor.

Once landed, Draco thanked his Aunt and stepped through the floo with Hermione.

"How is she?" Snape asked as soon as Draco appeared.

"She needs to see Madam Pomfrey now!" Draco said.

"Come on then!" Snape said, leading the way to the hospital wing.

Draco didn't waste any time in placing Hermione on the bed as Snape called for Madam Pomfrey. She came bustling round the corner and gasped in shock at the sight that greeted her.

"What on earth has happened here?" She asked.

"Hermione has been tortured more than once and we need to make sure she's okay." Draco said.

"I need space." Madam Pomfrey said as she set about checking on Hermione.

"Wait on the bench outside and I'll fetch Harry." Snape said, guiding Draco down onto the seat and setting off for Gryffindor Tower.

Draco had never been more terrified in his life. He had no idea how Hermione would be or if she would even survive. The minutes ticked by like hours and he only got some relief from his thoughts when Snape rounded the corner, Harry hot on his heels.

"What happened? Is she okay? Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"I'll fill you in on what happened later. I don't know if she's okay and yes I'm fine." Draco answered.

At that minute, Madam Pomfrey ushered them back into the ward.

"She's stable right now. I've placed her into a magically induced coma so that her body can try and heal." Madam Pomfrey said.

"What about Orion and Nova? Will they be okay?" Harry asked.

"The babies will be absolutely fine. The protection spell I placed on them has worked wonders and they will be just fine." Madam Pomfrey smiled. "I shall leave you with Miss Granger for just now."

"I will leave you boys and you can let me know how she is." Snape said, receiving no response.

Draco had blocked everything out and didn't even register that Snape had gone. He was just so happy that Hermione, Orion and Nova would be okay. He didn't know what he would do if they weren't.

"I'll give you some privacy." Harry said, also heading for the door.

Draco sat down on the edge of the bed beside Hermione, holding her hand. He brushed some hair out of her face and spoke.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I'm so sorry that you've been dragged into all of this and I'm so sorry about what's happened to you." Draco said, a tear leaking from his eye.

"Please, if you can hear me, give me a sign, squeeze my hand or something." Draco said, tears now freely falling.

He felt a movement and looked down to see Hermione had in fact tried to squeeze his hand.

"I love you so much Hermione Granger." Draco said.

He sat just talking to her for a bit longer until Harry came back in and he left to give Harry some time. Walking along the corridors was a chance to try and wrap his head around things. He had no idea what Bellatrix had planned but he was sure he would find out very soon.


	20. Chapter 20

"As I look among you all, I see my loyal Death Eaters, but all is not as it seems, for there is a traitor who stands among you and I intend to find you." Voldemort said.

Draco heart dropped, he knew that he wasn't going to get out alive.

"Carrow's, step forwards." Voldemort called and they both stepped forward, bowing for him.

He spent a few minutes diving into their memories before dismissing them back into the crowd.

"Bella." Voldemort called and she walked towards him with a smirk plastered on her face.

Draco was panicking, big time. He had no idea what was going to happen and that really worried him. Voldemort dived into her memories and spent a few minutes searching.

"You're clear." Voldemort said as she sauntered back into the crowd.

Draco was shocked, to say the least, that she had managed to outsmart Voldemort. He knew there was no way he'd be able to do what she'd done and he was for it. Voldemort called a few more Death Eaters forward before calling Dolohov forward.

"Stand." Voldemort commanded.

Dolohov stood and Voldemort sifted through his memories.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort screamed and Draco watched on in horror as Dolohov's lifeless body dropped to the floor.

"Let this be a lesson to anyone who even thinks about betraying me. I will find you and I will kill you. That is all." Voldemort said as he swept out of the drawing room, his robes billowing out behind him.

At that, Draco left, heading to his room. He needed time to think before he headed back to Hogwarts. He was so sure he was going to die and it had terrified him. The thought of never being with Hermione again and never meeting the twins had made him feel physically sick. Sitting down on the bed, Draco let his thoughts wander before he was brought back to reality by the sudden appearance of Bellatrix.

"What the hell was that! Why didn't you tell me what you had done?!" Draco exploded.

"Draco calm down and I'll explain." Bellatrix said.

"Just tell me!" Draco said.

"Right okay." Bellatrix huffed, sitting down on the bed.

"I altered my memory of us saving Hermione and placed it in Dolohov's mind, without him knowing. It was the only thing I could do to make sure it didn't come back on either of us." She said.

"And what about if he'd called me before Dolohov? What then. It would have come back on both of us then!" He said.

"Think about the day we saved Hermione. Do you remember anything about that?" She asked.

Draco stopped to think for a minute and realized that he didn't actually remember anything from that day.

"No." He simply replied.

"That's because I removed your memory too. I told you I would protect you didn't I Draco." Bellatrix said, placing her hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry." He said. "i'm just really worried about Hermione."

"How is she?" Bellatrix asked.

"She's still in the coma Pomfrey placed her in when I got her back to school and Pomfrey said she'll be okay and the twins will be fine too." Draco said.

"That's good. Come on and I'll walk you back to the floo." Bellatrix said, leading the way.

Draco was so thankful for what she had done and he had no way to repay her for what she had done. He headed back to Hogwarts, eager to see if there had been any changes with Hermione.


	21. Chapter 21

Draco had returned to the Hospital Wing as soon as he set foot in Hogwarts and he had been there long into the night. It was now coming on two o'clock and he had yet to leave. He sat watching Hermione, one hand wrapped in hers and the other placed gently on her stomach.

"Hermione. Please come back to me." He whispered as he placed his forehead against hers.

He felt hot breath coming from her mouth and shot up, looking for any sign of life.

"Draco." Hermione faintly whispered.

Draco leapt from his seat and rushed to get Madam Pomfrey from her quarters.

"Mr. Malfoy! What is the meaning of this?" Madam Pomfrey said, following after an excited Draco.

"She said my name." Draco said as he took his place at Hermione's side again.

At this, Hermione's eyes began to flutter open as she adjusted to the light from the candles.

"Where am I?" She groggily asked as Madam Pomfrey fussed over her.

"You're back in Hogwarts now dear, you're safe." Madam Pomfrey answered.

Hermione lay still as Madam Pomfrey administered her some potions, assuring Draco she would be okay and headed back to her quarters.

With help from Draco, Hermione managed to shift herself up into a sitting position.

"How did I get here?" Hermione asked looking pointedly at Draco.

"Aunt Bella and I managed to get you back here quite easily, you've been out for a few days." Draco responded.

Hermione looked down and a small gasp emitted from her mouth. She was covered in bruises and scars. Tears filled her eyes and she looked at Draco. Taking a shuddering breath she asked,

"What happened to me?"

Draco's heart sank. She couldn't remember what had happened to her.

"Please Draco, I need you to tell me what happened." She sobbed.

Draco settled himself on the bed beside Hermione and pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back.

"You were kidnapped and taken to the Manor." Draco said and Hermione felt him tense.

"Keep going." Hermione urged as she buried her face in his chest.

"Fathers' goons t-tortured you." Draco choked out.

Hermione broke down and a fresh flood of tears leaked from her eyes and soaked Draco's shirt.

"It's okay, you're safe now." Draco whispered in her ear, "I won't let anything like that happen to you ever again."

After a while, Hermione's sobs were replaced by ragged breaths as she fell into a sleep curled into Draco's side. Draco kissed her forehead and slowly edged himself out of the bed, leaving a note for Hermione and heading off to tell Professor Snape about Hermione's condition.


	22. Chapter 22

**This is just a short filler chapter before I move on with the story line**

The year was finally coming to an end and they wished that time would just slow down.

"I really don't want next year to come." Hermione said.

"Me either." Draco replied.

They were snuggled up together in the Room of Requirement for those last fleeting moments of peace they would have for god knows how long.

"I don't want to leave them Draco." Hermione said, placing a hand on her stomach as stray tears leaked down her cheeks.

"I know, I don't want to leave them or you Hermione but you and I both know it's too dangerous." Draco said, wrapping his arms around her.

"You will be there for the birth won't you?" Hermione asked.

She had been worried sick that Draco would miss the birth and her fears had only been lifted slightly when Draco confirmed that he would not miss it for the world.

"Of course I will. Only a few more weeks and then we will have our mini me's." Draco laughed.

"We'll have to make sure we have the plan sorted." She urged.

"We will, don't worry, just try and relax now, you don't know when you'll next get peace like this."

Hermione snuggled down into Draco's arms, hoping and praying that they would both make it out of this war alive for their children.

* * *

The day had come for them to board the Hogwarts Express and Hermione left the castle with a heavy heart as she knew she would not be back until every horcrux had been destroyed.

"You ready?" Harry asked as he held out his hand for Hermione to board the train.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She said, taking his hand and stepping onto the train.

Harry led the way down to an empty compartment and held the door open, letting Hermione sit down.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just not sure I'm ready to part with my babies just yet." Hermione said.

"You don't have to you know. You could still go with them." Harry said.

"No. I won't do it. I will not be branded a coward and abandon you when you are most in need of me." Hermione snapped.

Harry let the subject drop but he knew he would get her to see reason one way or another. The journey back to London passed quickly as they spent their time talking and laughing like friends should, knowing that their happiness would be short lived.


	23. Chapter 23

They were well on their way into July and Hermione was only 3 days off of her due date.

"The 25th can't come quick enough." Hermione laughed as she sat down to breakfast with her parents. She had just finished her toast when the doorbell rang.

"That'll be Harry." Hermione's mother called as she headed off to answer the door.

Harry had been invited to stay for a few days and they had decided it was best if he was here near due date to make sure he could contact Draco.

'"Hi Mrs. Granger." Hermione heard as she saw Harry come in the living room.

"Hi Harry." Hermione said as she made her way over to him, engulfing him in a hug.

"Go and show Harry your room Hermione." Hermione's father called from the stairs.

Walking past her father, Hermione directed Harry to her bedroom.

"You can have the bed and I'll take the mattress." Hermione said pointing to a mattress on the floor.

"You'll do no such thing, you're pregnant." Harry said, flopping down onto the mattress.

Hermione shook her head at his antics and sat on the bed. Harry got up and had a wander about her room, ending at her dressing table.

"Now Hermione, I know how all of this works but I have just one question." Harry said.

"Yeah?" Hermione unassuradely asked.

"What the hell is this?" He asked, brandishing an eyelash curler.

"It's an eyelash curler, you use it to make your eyelashes look longer." Hermione giggled.

"It looks like something used by Tinkerbell's gynaecologist." Harry said, curling his nose up.

"Eyelash curler aside, what is this?" He asks, holding a beauty blender.

"That's a beauty blender, it blends your foundation." Hermione said.

"Looks like a giant teardrop." Harry laughed, holding it up to his cheek.

"Hermione, Harry, lunch is ready." Mrs. Granger called from downstairs.

"Coming mum." Hermione called as she and Harry headed out onto the landing.

A gasp and a cry of pain came from Hermione before she doubled over, screaming for her mother.

"Mrs Granger! Come quick!" Harry called with a panicked look upon his face.

Mr and Mrs Granger came running out into the hall and Hermione's mother paled as soon as she lay eyes on her daughter.

"Hermione! What's happening?" Harry asked.

"The babies are coming." Came an anguished cry from Hermione before she dropped to the floor, in too much pain to keep herself up.


	24. Chapter 24

Draco looked down at his hand and paled. His ring had lit up and began to burn his finger, meaning only one thing. Hermione was in labor. Not knowing what to do and realizing he had only one option, he ran as fast as his legs would carry him to the floo room and floo'd to Lestrange Manor, tumbling out of the grate on the other side.

"Draco what on earth is going on?" Bellatrix asked as he came hurtling into her bedroom.

"It's the babies. They're coming." Draco said between breaths.

"What am I going to do?" He gasped out.

"Draco calm down." Bellatrix said, placing her hands on his arms to steady him.

"I can't calm down. My children are coming into the world." He said, heart-rate increasing.

"Well you're going to miss it if you don't calm down." Bellatrix said. "Now what are you waiting for? Let's go."

Bellatrix dragged him to the floo room, handed him a handful of floo powder and pushed him into the grate, coming in behind him. Draco threw down the powder, shouted the address and off they went.

00

"Where's Draco?!" Hermione screamed as another contraction hit.

"He sent the message that he would be here." Harry said.

Hermione had been in labor for 10 minutes and the contractions were getting closer together. At that, they heard a bang from downstairs and Harry went out onto the landing to see Draco falling out of the living room door, Bellatrix on his heels.

"Have I missed it?!" Draco said, taking the stairs 2 at a time.

"Nothing's happened yet." Harry said as another scream of pain came from Hermione.

Draco bundled into the room and froze in shock when he seen Hermione lying on the bed, beads of sweat dripping down her forehead and her face contorted into a look of horror as she screamed in pain. Bellatrix pushed him towards Hermione and he finally registered what was happening and grabbed Hermione's hand as he sat beside her on the bed.

"Hermione, it's nearly time to push." Her mother called from the bottom of the bed. They had phoned the midwife and she was on her way.

"Where is the midwife?!" Hermione screamed.

"It doesn't look like she's going to make it." Harry said.

"You're going to have to do it." Hermione's mother said.

"Mum, I can't." Hermione cried.

"Yes you can Hermione." Draco said from beside her.

"Right Hermione, you have to push." Her mother said.

Hermione roared in pain as she squeezed tightly to Draco's hand and focused on trying to bring her children into the world. After another 5 minutes of pushing, a head had appeared.

"Come on Hermione, I can see the head." Her mother yelled over her cries.

"You're nearly there, you can do it." Draco soothed.

Hermione pushed another 4 times before a shrill cry rang around the room.

"Congratulations, your son's been born." Hermione's father said as he held the baby in his arms, taking him off to clean him up.

"Just one more and it'll all be over." Harry said.

As quick as they had stopped, the contractions started again as their daughter made her way into the world. Hermione pushed once and the top of her head was visible.

"This little one's not waiting around." Hermione's mother said.

Hermione pushed again and her full head had appeared.

"Come on Hermione." Her mother said as Hermione gave one massive push and yet another shrill cry rang around the room.

"Well done Hermione." Draco said, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah well done Hermione." Harry called.

"Congratulations to the 2 of you." Hermione's mother said as she took the baby off to get cleaned.

Hermione sank down onto the bed and Draco wiped her head and tried to soothe her.

"Meet your son and daughter." Hermione's father said with a huge smile on his face as he handed the babies to their parents.

Draco beamed with pride as he looked down at the little bundle of blankets in his arms.

"She's beautiful." He said.

"He's gorgeous." Hermione said as she looked down at her son in her arms.

The family let the couple bond with their babies for some time before they all had a look at the newest additions to the Malfoy family.

"So what are their names?" Harry asked.

The couple shared a smile before Hermione spoke.

"Nova Bellatrix Malfoy and Orion Harry Malfoy."

Bellatrix and Harry looked at each other before turning back to the young couple, speechless.

"We thought the names fitted best as if it wasn't for you 2 we wouldn't be where we are right now and we want to thank you both so much for your support." Draco said. "Not that we don't appreciate all of the things you both do for us." He aimed at Hermione's parents.

"I-I don't know what to say." Harry whispered while Bellatrix wrapped Hermione, Draco and their twins into a hug.

"I love you both so much and I will pass that love onto both of your children." Bellatrix said as she pulled back.

The young family had been through so much already and Bellatrix watched the happy scene with a heavy heart as she knew their happiness was about to be ripped away from them.


	25. Chapter 25

Draco had been reluctant to leave the day the twins had been born but it had been easy for him to come back and see them because as long as he showed up to Death Eater meetings then his father didn't care where he went and his mother wouldn't bother him if he said he was going to see his Aunt.

He had been back everyday for a week but the day had finally come to finalize the plan for Hermione's parents to get to a safe house with the twins.

"Where's daddy's little girl." Draco said as he lifted Nova from her cot, Hermione taking Orion.

"There's my little guy." he added as he tickled Orion's chin when Hermione passed.

They entered the living room to find Arthur sitting chatting to Hermione's father.

"Hi Arthur. I wasn't aware you would be joining us today." Hermione said as she sat down on the sofa, Draco joining her.

"I had to make sure I was up to date with your plans so I know what my job will be." He said.

"Now we know the safe house is in Spain but we have no idea what plans you have." Hermione's father said, directing the statement at her.

"We thought it was best to floo with the children and I was thinking it would be easiest to have Arthur escort you." Hermione said.

"I'm happy enough to do that." Arthur added.

"Then once you're both safe in the safe house with the children, Arthur will set up the wards that will not allow any magical being into the property." Draco said.

"How will you then be able to alert us that it's safe to come back?" Hermione's mother asked.

"The wards will drop the second The Dark Lord is defeated." Hermione said.

"Are you sure that this is the only option we have now? Can't you both come with us?" Her father asked.

"Although I wish I could, it's too dangerous for me to leave." Draco said, looking sadly down at the children in his and Hermione's arms.

"Harry needs my help in defeating The Dark Lord, I can't leave him to do it alone." Hermione said.

"We understand." Hermione's mother said.

"We're going to take the kids upstairs for a bit before Draco has to leave." Hermione said as she stood, Draco also standing. "I'll see you later Arthur." She added.

"Thanks for all your help." Draco said.

"It's no problem." Arthur replied.

Hermione opened the door to the hall and climbed the short flight of stairs to her bedroom. Placing Orion in his crib, she collapsed onto the bed. Draco settled Nova into her crib and sat down beside Hermione.

"I feel like such a terrible mother." Hermione said as she covered her face with her hands.

Draco removed her hands from her face and held them in his. "Where's this coming from?" He asked.

"I'm leaving them when they need me the most. i'm just abandoning them." Hermione said as tears began to trickle down her face.

"Hey. That's not true. You're an amazing mother and you're not abandoning them, you're doing what is best for them and you're fighting for a better future for our children." Draco said, wiping the tears from her face.

"I'm going to miss having them with me." Hermione said, putting her head down.

"It's going to be hard not having you and them near me but I know that this is what is best for them to be able to grow up in a safe world." Draco said as he placed his fingers under Hermione's chin and tilted her head up to look at him.

"I suppose you're right." She said.

Draco lowered his head and brushed his lips against Hermione's in a gentle and caring manner. He knew how much this was tearing her up inside and he felt utterly hopeless as he couldn't do anything to ease her pain.

"I'm always right." He teased.

"Big-headed git." Hermione laughed as she lightly tapped him with her arm.

They sat for another while talking about anything and everything, trying not to think about how hard this was going to be for them both and their family.


	26. Chapter 26

The morning Hermione had been dreading had finally come. Today was the day her parents were leaving. Hermione had been up for hours, pacing. She had finally settled down on the bed with both Orion and Nova tucked into her sides and had drifted to sleep. Draco had come early so he could spend some time with Hermione and the kids and couldn't help but smile as he entered her room to see her looking peaceful. Draco perched on the edge of the bed just as Hermione began to wake.

"Hi." He smiled at her as she looked up at him through hooded eyes.

"Hi. What time is it?" She asked.

"Half 11. Arthur and Harry should be here any minute." Draco said, lifting Orion from Hermione's arms.

"I suppose I better get up then." Hermione said as she took Nova in her arms and got out of the bed.

Just as Hermione pulled herself out of bed, there was a knock at the door. They could hear the voices of Arthur and Harry in the hall and Hermione felt a pang of sadness as she knew this was her last moment with not only her kids but her boyfriend and her parents.

"You know this is for the best love." Draco said as he rubbed her back with his free hand.

"I know." Hermione said as they made their way down the stairs.

Harry jumped up from his seat as soon as the door opened and engulfed Hermione and Nova in a hug.

"Thanks Harry." Hermione said as she and Draco settled onto the sofa.

"Is everything ready?" Arthur asked Hermione's parents.

"Yes, the bags are all packed." Hermione's mother said, pointing to a bundle of bags at the side of the room.

"I shall take them through the floo first. Now the way the safe house is set up is that there are wards surrounding the property that do not allow any magical being to apparate into or out of the property. These wards will only drop at the fall of Voldemort to make sure that you are fully protected." Arthur said.

With that said, Arthur took hold of the bags and stepped through the floo, yelling the address as he went.

"You can still come with us Hermione dear." Her mother said softly.

Hermione shook her head and focused all her attention on her children. After a few minutes, Arthur emerged from the floo.

"Would you like to come with me Mrs. Granger." Arthur said.

Hermione and Draco placed kissed to their daughters head before Hermione handed her to her mother. She then placed a kiss on her mother's cheek.

"Mummy and Daddy love you." Hermione whispered into the little girls ear before she pulled away.

"Be safe." She said.

"You too sweetheart." Hermione's mother replied before she stepped into the floo and disappeared.

"Mummy and Daddy love you so much." Draco whispered into Orion's ear and he and Hermione placed soft kisses to his head before he handed him to Hermione's father.

Her father kissed Hermione's cheek before pulling back to look at his daughter's tear-stained face.

"I'm so proud of you Hermione. You've grown into such a strong young woman and I'm so proud to call you my daughter." He said, wiping away her tears.

"I love you." Hermione said as Arthur re-emerged and ushered her father through the grate.

As she watched her father disappear into the flames with her son, Hermione collapsed, wracked with uncontrollable sobs. Draco kneels down beside her and pulls her fragile body into his arms.

"Hermione, please." He tilts her head up towards his. "Please go, I won't be able to cope not knowing where you are or what's happening to you."

"I don't want to leave them Draco." She whispered.

"Go, Hermione. Be with our children and tell them about our life together and make sure they know all about me when I come back for you." Draco said, cradling her face in his hand.

"Please go Hermione, listen to us for once." Harry pleaded.

Hermione reached up and captures Draco's lips with hers in a passionate embrace before reluctantly parting from her boyfriend, not knowing if she would ever see him again. Slowly she rose from her position on the ground and turned to Harry and enveloped him in a warm hug, she knew she would miss Harry with all of her heart. He had been her best friend since she was 11 years old and she didn't want to leave knowing that this might be the last time she saw him alive.

"I want both of you to promise that you will try your hardest to stay safe." She said tears now freely rolling down her face.

"Of course we will, now go." He urges, pushing her into the fireplace as Harry threw down the floo powder and she vanished in front of their eyes.

Harry looks at Draco and he can see just how broken he is. In a matter of minutes his whole world had come crashing down around him. Just as Harry went to speak there was a knock at the door.


	27. Chapter 27

"Hide!" Harry hissed at Draco as he headed for the door.

Pulling open the door Harry was greeted with Ron standing on the doorstep.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Is Hermione here? I really need to speak to her." Ron said.

"You're too late Ron, she's gone." Harry said solemnly.

"What do you mean gone?" Ron exploded as he barged past Harry into the living room of the Granger home.

"She's gone on the run with the children." Harry said, sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"Why? Why would she do that?" Ron fumed.

"Maybe because of judgemental assholes like you making her feel like the best things in her life were the worst . She wasn't going to go with her parents Ron, she was going to leave her children without a mother to fight alongside you and your side and you couldn't even support her when she needed you." Harry seethed.

"I was jealous okay!" Ron yelled.

"Are you being serious?!" Harry yelled back. "You treated Hermione like vermin and you've got the audacity to blame jealousy?"

"I didn't mean to treat Hermione the way I did. I just let jealousy overcome me and by the time I calmed down it was too late." Ron said.

"Don't give me that Ron you had plenty of time to apologise to Hermione after the way you treated her but you let your ego get in the way and now it's too late." Harry said.

"I didn't come here to argue with you Harry." Ron said.

"What were you expecting? Hermione to welcome you back with open arms? It would have taken a lot more than that measly excuse." Harry scoffed.

"Why are you being so hostile towards me?" Ron huffed.

"Because you were vile towards Hermione when she needed you the most and I want to know why? I want to know what she did to you that was so bad that you felt the need to treat her like that."

"I was in love with her and I was devastated that she had found someone who by the looks of it was there to stay. I let anger cloud my judgement and I acted in anger and by the time I realised what I had said it was too late. I knew Hermione would never want to speak to me again but I wanted to give her time and then I was going to try and apologise. It doesn't look like I'm going to get that chance now."

"No it doesn't."

"Listen Harry, I know you're not going to forgive me but I hope you can try." Ron said heading for the door.

He pulled open the door and looked back at Harry.

"We need each other in the fight against You-Know-Who." He said before he stepped out of the door frame, pulling the door shut behind him.

"I don't know about you but I think he was telling the truth." came Draco's voice from the kitchen doorway.

"Really?" Harry asked, turning to look at Draco.

"Yeah. Obviously he didn't go about it in the right way. No doubt about that but jealousy makes us do crazy things." Draco said.

"Never thought I'd see the day." Harry said.

"Huh?" Draco asked.

"That you, Draco Malfoy, would defend Ron Weasley."


	28. Chapter 28

Weeks passed and Draco was drawing more and more into himself. Harry and Bellatrix were more worried about him than ever. The only time he left his bedroom was for Death Eater meetings or when his mother forced him to eat.

"I've never seen him like this." Bellatrix said, concern evident in her voice as she paced her bedroom, Harry sat on the windowsill.

"We need to do something soon about these horcruxes, the sooner this is over the sooner Draco can get his life back." Harry said.

"We need backup, we can't do this alone." Bellatrix said, taking a seat on the bed.

"We'll figure something out, I'll speak to the order. It's Hermione they will definitely want to help." Harry said, sitting beside Bellatrix on the bed.

"Harry, you and I both know they won't help us. Yeah of course they will help you but they wont' help me and Draco." Bellatrix said, feeling more defeated.

"I'll make it work I promise. I'm heading there now, I'll speak to them." Harry said, hoping beyond hell that he could get the Order to listen to him.

00

"Harry! We've been so worried about you!" Molly Weasley squealed, embracing him in a hug.

"I'm fine." Harry said, dismissing her worry.

Taking a seat at the table Harry rubbed his face hard before opening his eyes, greeted by the worried faces of Molly and Arthur Weasley and his godfather Sirius.

"Harry, where have you been?" Sirius asked gently.

"Speaking with Bellatrix." Harry said bluntly, fixing a hard stare at Sirius.

"You've been where?!" Came the accusing voice of Ronald Weasley from the doorway.

"Speaking with Bellatrix Lestrange." Harry stated again.

"Whatever for?!" Molly fussed.

"She's been helping me with the horcruxes." Harry stated simply.

"You mean to say you've been conspiring with the enemy about our mission to take down Voldemort?!" Ron roared. "You're off your head mate."

"Well, if she's that much of an enemy then why have has her advice already helped me locate another horcrux?" Harry asked, staring pointedly at Ron.

"You've destroyed another horcrux?" Sirius whispered.

"Not destroyed yet, I know where it is I just need to get it." Harry said, shaking his head. "But horcruxes aren't what I came here to speak to you all about."

"Well what did you want to talk to us about Harry?" Arthur asked.

"Call a full order meeting. Everyone should hear what I have to say." Harry said, rising from his seat at the table and stalking off.

10 minutes later and every order member was gathered in the lengthy kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Right Harry, what's going on?" Sirius prompted.

"Wouldn't we all like to know." Ron grumbled, quickly silenced by a glare from his mother.

"Well to start off, I'm sure everyone is aware of the Hermione situation?" Harry asked the room, anger in his tone directed towards Ron and Ginny.

"The tart ran off to be with her bastard children." Ginny said. The twins seated beside her moved their chairs away from their sister.

"Ginerva Weasley! One more word and you are out of here." Molly scolded. Ginny lowered her head, shuffling closer to Ron.

"Well, I've been in contact with Draco Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange for help in my destruction of Voldemort's horcruxes."

This comment made the group erupt, shouting over each other at every turn.

"SHUT UP!" Harry yelled from atop the counter he had climbed. "Enough of this."

"Draco's whole life was torn apart when he was robbed of the chance to bond with his children and he wants Hermione back just as much as I do. We've been working together for months trying to find these horcruxes and I'm so much closer than I would be if I was working on my own. And Bellatrix was the one who freed Hermione from Malfoy Manor when Lucius captured her. You were all so happy to know that Hermione was safe but never thought how we'd managed to get her out of there alive. It's been them from the start. They pledge no allegiance to the dark side. All they want is reassurance that the help they have given me won't be in vain." Harry stated, breathing heavily.

"DRACO IS THE FATHER?!" Ron yelled. "Oh this is just great. I've been replaced by Malfoy. Just great."

"Come on Ron. Calm down." Ginny whispered, Ron still panting heavily.

"They want to join the order don't they?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked from the head of the table.

"Yes. They do. We want this to end as quickly as possible and I want them protected. They were willing to sacrifice everything to help me and now I want to help them." Harry said fiercely.

"No. Absolutely not. I will not have her in the Order. In my home." Sirius said, shaking his head.

"I assumed you'd be the one most against it. But that won't change what has to happen. Either they get proper protection from the Order, the same protection you would provide everyone sitting at this table, or I walk." Harry said, gaze fixated on his godfather's.

"Harry dear, you don't mean that." Molly gasped.

"I do. I will walk away for good. Protection or no protection, I'll finish this on my own."

The older Order members all looked amongst themselves.

"Can you give us time to make a decision?" Lupin asked. "10 minutes." He assured at the determined look in Harry's eyes.

"Fine." Harry said, pushing past where Ron and Ginny sat and climbing the stairs to the library.

10 minutes passed and Harry was getting impatient. Just as he made to leave, the library doors were pushed open by none other than Ron.

"They want to speak to you." He grumbled, pushing the door further open.

Without a word Harry pushed past Ron and took the stairs two at a time, eager to find out what the Order had decided.

"Well?" He asked before he'd even fully made it into the kitchen.

"Sit down first please?" Sirius asked, motioning for the chair closest to him. Perching on the edge, Harry tried to gage their decision from the looks on their faces but got nothing.

"What makes you so sure that they can be trusted?" Kingsley asked.

"The fact that they risked their lives and Narcissa's life to save Hermione from her captors." Harry said.

"Are you sure that they are not still working for Voldemort and this is all just an elaborate ruse to take us down from the inside?" Lupin asked.

"I would bet my life on it." Harry said determinedly.

"If you trust them then we trust you dear." Molly said, placing her hand comfortably atop Harry's trembling ones.

Harry let out the breath he wasn't aware he was holding. He knew that he would if he had to but the idea of going it alone terrified Harry.

"Thank you. I promise you all you wont regret this."


End file.
